Undercover Arc
by TheManBehindYou
Summary: He was in the wilderness fighting off grimm, but now he's in Beacon fighting off the White Fang! His life couldn't be more complicated than now. Join me as we take a peak in the life of Jaune Arc, Undercover Hunter. Rated T for mild violence and mild course language. Being re-written!


**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to write again! The whole job problem has been solved and now I work as a computer engineer for a fabrication company!**

 **Well, enough about me. This is my new and improved Undercover Arc! It still has a few bumps and hiccups here and there, but hey, no one's perfect.**

 **Speaking of bumps and hiccups, I'm actually looking for a beta. I already asked Lelouch of the Rebellion to beta for me, but I didn't respond to his messages for more than a few months. Yeah... I got embarrassed and chickened out, so I'm looking for a new one! Pm me if you're interested!**

 **Lelouch of the Rebellion wrote the story XII, which is actually one of my favorite fics, but I'm not sure if he continued it or not.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Jaune Powers.**

A mighty roar erupted from deep within the forest, making the birds fly away from the trees. The ground shook with intense fervor as a huge creature of darkness emerged from the treeline, walking in all fours. The creature slowed down and whimpered, letting it's massive wings stretch out.

The entity was pitch black in color, with bone serving as it's armour. The grimm stood up on two legs and shook the ground. It was as tall as a small mountain, with it's body resembling that of a dragon. The creature donned huge scars on it's legs, arms, and torso. It's wings littered with holes the size of craters.

The massive grimm moved toward the center of the clearing, it's height belittling the trees around it. The creature of darkness scanned it's surroundings with a tilt of it's huge head, wary of the threat it was facing.

The creature grew tired of the absence of it's foe and tilted it's head upwards to release a mighty roar, only for it's blood red eyes to widen as a flash of white slashed on it's neck. The mighty beast fell to the ground, shaking the dirt with it's massive body

A cloaked fellow was crouched upon a tree branch, holding a scythe made of pale white aura. The man loosened his grip on his weapon and it exploded in a shower of white sparks.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he sat down on the branch and unpacked his back pack. He pulled out an energy bar with the label, 'Pumpkin Pete's Energy Bar!', along with a face of a red headed girl smiling. The man smiled as he peeled off the wrapping of the treat and bit down.

He let out a contented sigh as he took another bite out of his energy bar. He swung his legs as he hummed a tune, a smile gracing his features. A raindrop fell on his black shoe, making him frown.

After the first raindrop, another one fell, then another, and another, until it turned into a rain shower. The man sighed and took the last bite out of his snack. He packed up his bag and dropped to the ground.

He walked towards the valley north of him, hoping to get there before nightfall. He casually walked there while the raindrops fell on his cloak. After the last of the raindrops fell, he looked up into the sky, marvelling at the thousands of stars in the black sky.

The man eventually found the village he was looking for and stepped on the dirt road leading to the village. Despite seeing the lights from the village, it was quite still a bit of ways away. Lucky for him, a cart pulled by a horse was passing by.

The stranger offered the cloaked man a ride to the village, in which he gladly accepted. It was a relatively quiet trip, with the occasional question from the man sitting behind the wheel. He dropped down from the cart and thanked the stranger for the ride.

The cloaked man walked towards an inn, hearing the sounds of lively piano music along with the laughter of the inhabitants within. He walked in the establishment and the noises stopped, all attention on him.

The lingering eyes of the people there saw the hilt of a sword strapped to his waist and continued their musings again, the lively piano music playing once more. He walked towards the bar and sat down on the stool.

"One beer please". He said with a teenage voice.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but relented anyways. He slid a beer bottle on the counter, stopping in front of the man. He took a gulp out of his drink and savored the taste.

A man sat right next to him, looking disheveled beyond belief. The man leaned on the counter and held up a hand. "One more shot!".

The bartender gave him a stanky eye and wiped a glass with a napkin. "I think you had enough, bub".

"I came here to drink! Not to get lectured...". The drunkard said, not even bothering to look at the bartender.

The man sighed and poured him a drink. He slid it to the man and he took a hearty gulp, downing the drink in one.

The cloaked man took a sip of his beer and rubbed his temples. "The grimm has been taken care of".

"Really? And I thought I needed to help you...". The drunkard spat.

"Just wire me the pay Qrow".

"Ugh... You're no fun". He said as he pulled out his scroll and entered a few numbers. The hooded man's scroll ringing a little while later.

"Pleasure doing business with you". The man said with a smile.

"Eh, could've taken it myself if not for my neice".

"Oh, really?".

"Yeah! Hands down. I could kill that thing in my sleep...".

"Sure you can". Said the boy as he pulled down his hood to reveal blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a sarcastic smile to match. This earned a scoff from the man.

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares...". With a wave of his hands, the topic has changed.

"Ozpin has another mission for you". Jaune raised an eyebrow at the statement. He took a sip of his beer and listened.

"He said he wants you to go to Vale and meet him at Beacon...".

"Why?".

"He didn't tell me anything... Go find out yourself...". Said the drunkard looking intently at the Arc's bottle.

"Okay then". Jaune waved to the bartender.

"Do you have a room available?". Asked the Arc.

"Yeah, we do".

"I need one". The bartender grabbed a key from the drawer under the counter and handed it to Jaune. The Arc handed a few lien in exchange for the key.

"Room 4". Said the bartender

"Thanks". He grabbed the key and stood up, walking towards the stairs. He turned to Qrow one more time.

"You can have the beer".

The Arc went up the stairs, leaving the drunkard to ponder over his words. He looked at the bottle with impassive eyes.

 _'He's just mocking you. Don't fall for it...'_

After a few seconds of staring, he grabbed the bottle and drank it in one gulp.

 _'Worth it...'_. Thought the man with a satisfied smile.

Jaune opened the room and sat on the bed. It was hard, but hey, it wasn't as hard as the wood floor. He took off his boots and cloak, putting them in the corner of the room. He lied down and let his worries wash away.

The boy drifted to sleep moments later. The life of a hunter was tiring.

In his sleep, a black haired woman stepped out of a portal and sheathed her weapon. She took off her boots, mask, and robe. She threw them with his things and expertly weaved her way beside him, under the blanket, with only her underwear.

The next day, The Arc boy opened his ocean blue eyes to a pair of crimson red ones. In most cases he would've panicked. In most cases he would've been scared, but no, this was Raven he was talking about.

"Good morning Jaune~". Said the woman with a seductive voice.

"Raven". Greeted the boy with an impassive stare. A few more minutes of silence passed until he realized she wasn't wearing anything but her skimpy excuse for underwear.

"Raven. Why are you here". The boy said still with same impassive stare as earlier, but with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Don't you want me here? I mean, look at little Jaune~". Damn, she had him there. His hormones was running rampant, and her clothes, or lack there of, wasn't helping. He was just a teenage boy after all.

Her hand touched his leg, earning a light moan from the boy. Damn his teenage hormones, but he was eighteen.

He can take it.

The feeling of her hand went closer and closer to the promise land, albeit at an excruciating pace. He moaned lightly as his fifth limb poked the side of her leg.

Or not.

"Raven, aHhhhh... Please... Stop it...". Said the boy with a face of barely restrained pleasure.

"But you don't look like you want me to stop...". She said, a smirk on her features. He couldn't take much more. He needed to get out of here.

With all the power he had left, he rolled out of the bed to land on the floor. The boy dragged the blanket with him, leaving Raven to shiver in the morning cold. The Arc boy stood up a moment later, but to his surprise, the black haired beauty was fully dressed, her weapon by her side.

Why did he feel disappointed? Why did he not savour the moment? Why is she here? Those were the thoughts running rampant on the poor boy's mind.

"Why are you here Raven?".

"Is it not allowed for me to visit you?". A seductive smirk appeared on her face.

"It's not that... I mean, why are you really here?". The woman lost her smirk, and was replaced by a somber smile.

"My daughters are going to Beacon in a couple of days. I wish to see them one last time before they go. I heard you were going to Beacon from my brother, so I merely wish to tag along".

"I don't know... Why don't you go back to your husband first...?".

"I already told you Jaune. He... won't want me back". A frown appeared on her face.

"And why is that?"

"I mean, who wouldn't be mad at someone that left him all alone with our children... He doesn't even know why I left...".

"Then tell him. Tell him that you saved the village where you came from. Tell him that you led your clan back to the right path". He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Is this really you Raven? The Raven I know makes desicions by herself wholeheartedly, not half-assed.

"I know, but my husband can wait a little while longer... Besides, my daughters are leaving for Beacon within a few days. I can't monitor them anymore on school grounds..."

"You mean stalk them...". He picked up his cloak from the corner and wore his boots. "Why do you even need to tag along? Can't you just open a portal to Vale?".

"I could... But the range of my semblance can only go so far. I need to be atleast somewhere roughly between twenty kilometers or so from Vale, and besides, I need you as my ticket". She said with a smirk so evil, it made him shiver.

"Ticket? Why?". The boy said as he strapped on his boots.

"Ozpin will get suspicious of my actions being there at Vale, so I need you to vouch for me".

"You were one of Ozpins allies right? He can trust you".

"Not anymore". She said, sitting up on the bed.

"Why?".

"None of your business". She scoffed at him.

"Whatever. I hope you don't mind walking, cause I'm not riding in one of those flying deathtraps...". He shivered at the tought.

"Oh, that's fine with me". She stood up and grabbed her weapon with her, Jaune doing the same. They walked out of the room and down the stairs, passing by the waiters that cleaned the wooden tables in the building.

"So, do you need anything here before we leave?".

"I don't need anything, but maybe you do? I'm okay with flavored condoms". The boy just stared at her with a nuetral face.

"Ha ha. Let's just get going". They started to walk towards the exit of the village and passed by the townsfolk. They walked past a big archway leading to dirt path outside the village and went into the shrubbery a little while later.

He stretched a little bit and pulled down his hood, the black haired woman just rolled her eyes and put her weapon on her back.

"Ready?".

"Do you even need to ask?". She teased.

"I guess not...".

The pair literally blurred forward into the forest at inhumane speeds, leaving scattered leaves before them.

"Yaaaang!". A girl shouted outside of her log house. She was finding her sister to remind her that it was her turn to take out the trash.

Once again, the girl cupped her mouth with two hands and shouted again hoping to find her sister.

"Yaaaaaang! I know you're hiding!". She used her semblance and sped towards the back of their house. She saw her sister hiding atop a tree, her bright yellow hair giving it away.

"Yaaaaaang! I see you! Come down already, it's your turn to take out the trash!".

"You can't make me!".

"I'm going to give your friends your diary!".

"You wouldn't. My innocent little sister won't do that to me!". With all the commotion, she didn't hear the cracking of the branch she was on.

"Besides! You don't even know where my- Aaaaaahhhh!". She screamed as she fell to the ground, like an angel falling to earth, an angel that apparently didn't want to take out the trash.

Her aura protected her from most of the damage, but it still hurt. Her younger sister rushed to her side and kicked the side of her belly lightly.

"Come on, you need to take out the trash". She held her hand out to her sister, in which she gladly accepted. They walked back home, and Yang took out the trash. Their father called them in for breakfast and they happily obliged.

They saw their dad wearing a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. He was currently placing omelettes and other breakfast items on plates.

"Morning girls". He said as he carried the three plates to the dining table.

"Morning dad". They both said in unison. The cook took off his apron and sat with his daughters to eat breakfast.

"So... dad... how was... the... mission...". The youngest of them asked while munching on some bacon.

"Pretty good, apart from this blonde fellow nearly getting me killed".

"How?". His fellow blonde asked.

"I can't really say, but trust me, he got what he deserved". His eyebrow twitched. Twitched like someone was lying.

"Enough about me. When is your departure for Beacon?". Asked the monarch, eager to change the subject.

"Well, we leave on sunday, so thats, umm... Like three days from now? Yeah". The blonde explained, taking a bite of omelette after.

"When is initiation?".

"On monday. The letter said we'll spend the night then off to initiation in the morning". Said Ruby, munching on some bacon.

"Well, goodluck girls. Just remember to stay safe".

"You don't need to worry about us, I'm sure we can take it". The blonde girl said.

"I can't take this". Said the girl while wiping vomit off of her shoes. She can't honestly believe it, first there was this guy that was puking to his heart content, making the trip miserable because of the smell. Then the very same guy puked on her shoes, all thanks to good ol' Ruby.

She wiped the puke off of her shoes and stormed off towards the auditorium where an orientation was supposed to take place. She left Ruby all alone for her to make friends by herself. It was all in good taste. More or less.

She walked with her friends from Signal, but they _apparently_ had other friends and abandoned her.

Talk about karma.

She walked for a bit, until she got lost.

 _'I'm not lost... I'm just... exploring, yeah...'._

She's not lost, acording to her that is. She wandered for a bit until she stumbled upon a professor of Beacon. He looked to be wearing a red suit, along with a _very_ bushy moustache.

"Umm... Sir...?".

"Why hello Yang Xiao Long!". The girl's eyes widened.

"Uhhh... Hey?". She said, slowly backing up.

"What do you need my dear?". Asked the man with a smile, or something. His moustache just raised up.

"Well, I'm... kinda... lost...".

"Oh, you just need to head that way and keep going". He said, pointing towards a stone path.

"Uhhh, thank you...". The blonde said as she slowly turned around and walked at a brisk pace away from the professor.

Her walk became a full blown sprint as she looked back at the professor to see him standing there, with a smile plastered on his face.

She arrived at the auditorium to find the student body there with her. She settled on the spot where there weren't much people, I mean, who knows who might sneak a touch.

Yang looked around for her sister, but to no avail. The blonde tought to might as well stick with her plan of leaving her precious little sister all alone. She might be surprised with the results.

A few moments later she saw her little sister walking to her with a smile on her face. Glad to see she isn't mad at her big sis.

"Yang! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere...". The little red head said.

"So, made any friends yet?".

"No! And also, why did my dear big sister, left me all alone in a place where a stranger could abduct me at any moment! Because of you, I exploded you know". The girl let out, while puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"So, you got mad?".

"No! I literally exploded! This crabby girl was carrying-".

"You!". A white haired girl shouted. Probably louder than what was needed. The young reaper leapt into her sister's arms, the blonde barely catching her.

"Oh Oum, it's happening again!".

"Look, maybe you got on the wrong-". The blonde brawler tried to start, until the white haired girl shoved a phamplet right up their faces.

"This phamplet will educate you on how to properly handle dust. The Schnee Dust Company will not be held accountable for any injuries attained while in possession of their supplied power enhancers such as dust, dust crystals, etc.". The girl recited with perfect clarity.

Yang's nerve popped atop her head, barely containing her anger.

 _'No one talks to Ruby thay way except me!'._ She exclaimed in her anger filled mind. The brawler calmed herself. This still may be averted.

"As I was saying, maybe you got off the wrong foot? Why don't you try again". The brawler tried, with a bit more venom than she intended. She dropped Ruby on the floor, the young reaper standing up instantly, not even phased.

"That's a good idea! Okay, let's do this. Hello! I'm Ruby Rose, I'm fourteen years old, and I live in Patch. Maybe you and I can shop for school supplies together?"". The young girl smiling as she said so.

"Yeah! And we can talk about clothes and cute boys, like blonde and scragilly over there". The white haired girl said with an overly exaggerated voice, all the while pointing at poor ol' Jaune.

The Arc boy looked confused as to see a white haired girl possibly complementing him? Could it be? A girl was attracted to his good looks?

 _'What can I say? I'm just that good'._

The Arc walked to the white haired girl full of pride. He was on an undercover mission, but hey, he might as well enjoy this.

"It's all natural, snow angel". The boy said with a smug face, lifting up his bangs in an exagerated manner.

"And who are you?". Venom spilled out of the white haired maiden's voice.

"The names Arc, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tounge. Ladies love it". He introduced. "I can't help but notice your interest in me. Maybe you and I can go toVale for a cup of coffee?".

"Nice try, you dunce! Don't ever come near me again!". Shouted the girl before storming off and fading into the crowd.

"Jaune! You're here!". She rushed to his side and faced Yang. "This is Jaune Arc. He was the one that helped me after you left".

"So you're the one that puked on my shoe!". The blonde girl shouted, her eyes turning into a turning into a shade of red.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. See, I have motion sickness and-". He tried to explain but the speakers in the auditorium sent out feedback signaling the start of the headmaster's speech.

A man wearing a green suit walked up to the front of the stage. Mug and cane in hand, he opened his mouth to start his speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

The head master left the stage in almost a bored yet professional fashion. The students were shocked. Some elated, some scared.

A woman with blonde hair and striking emerald eyes walked up to the microphone.

 _'Glynda'_. Thought the Arc boy with a fond smile.

"All of you will stay in the ball room for the night, and in the morning you are to participate in the initiation. Thank you". Said the woman in a stern voice.

The soon to be students of Beacon filed out of the building and walked to their place for the night.

Jaune strayed from the pack of students and went towards the kain building of beacon, where the headmaster's office resided. He walked inside and there he found an elevator leading up to the top of the structure.

The boy pressed the button to call the lift, the sound of a bell following soon after. Doors opened and Jaune stepped inside. He pressed the up most button in the slection.

The elevator doors closed a moment later, and the lift started to ascend. He reached the top floor and was greeted with a sight of a lone office table where the headmaster was leaning on.

"Jaune, welcome to Beacon". Spoke the white haired man.

"Good to be here, Ozpin". Said the Arc with a smirk.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story, helpful criticism is always welcomed. The beta thing is open if some of you are interested. Byeee**


End file.
